


Yuuri's Wishlist

by handwritten (onefromanotherworld)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Related, Fanboy Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, M/M, Near Future, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefromanotherworld/pseuds/handwritten
Summary: Yuuri has kept for years a list of things he would like to do with Victor once he gets to meet him. Things definitely didn't go according to plan... except they kind of did if he thought about it. Life is funny like that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A small fic to celebrate Yuuri's birthday. I, of course, do not own any of the characters because if I did, you wouldn't know of them.

One of the things Yuuri enjoyed the most about living abroad was the fact that he could keep his diary out in the open and it was virtually impossible for people to read it, even if it didn't have much written in the first place.  
Phichit had managed to learn to read Victor's name from seeing it so often, but he didn't know what the rest said, so it didn’t count.  
In truth, Yuuri had never been good at keeping a diary, it was too much work for his already busy schedule. Instead, he kept more of a log of what he ate during the week and his training routines. He also kept lots of lists of what he had to do, of people to call, things to remember, food he'd like to try, places he'd like to visit, games to play, movies to watch. The most important —and longest— one, though, was his "Victor list", which consisted on all the things they would do once the finally met and became (best) friends.

The first item on the list was, of course, to meet Victor.


	2. Meeting Victor + skating against Victor

He had always imagined that their first encounter would be with him getting out of class and bumping into Victor on his way to the ice rink. Victor would be going there to train while he was in town for a photoshoot or an interview or a show. Yuuri would be really nervous but show him the way. If they were in Hasetsu, he would show him the ninja castle on the way and Victor would love it. They would arrive to the rink, warm up together and share some time on the ice. Yuuri would find the courage to show him his interpretation of one of Victor's own programs and Victor would love it, call him very talented, say he was the only one who truly understood the story behind it, and invite him back to Russia to train with him. Then they would fall in love and have two weddings.

OR  
He would be grocery shopping and find Victor with a handful of vegetables because he hadn't thought of taking a basket with him. Yuuri would offer him to share his cart. They would start talking and laughing about Victor's distraction. Yuuri would invite him back to his place so they could divide their purchases. Victor would ask what had Yuuri planned for dinner and Yuuri would tell him about his family's katsudon, and how he had decided to give it a try because he was homesick. Victor would be intrigued and stay to try it. He would think it was delicious and ask if he could come back the next day, and the next, and the next.

OR  
He would be at a party and Victor would be there. Yuuri would be tipsy enough to not run away when he saw him, and dare to ask him to dance. They would dance all night long and Victor would not be able to stop thinking about him to the point that he would come back to Yuuri. They would become best friends, and Victor would ask him to come back with him to Russia where they would be rink mates, start going out and get married.

(Once or twice, when he was young and still living at home, he dreamt of returning home to discover that Victor was staying at the onsen and that he was taking a bath. But he swore that happened just once or twice. Really.)

Sometimes he became aware of the fact that his “meeting Victor” fantasies were just a tad too fantastic, and he started thinking of how it would be if they met during a competition since Yuuri wanted so much to become good enough to skate against Victor. He really hoped that when the time came, they would not have any Grand Prix qualifiers together so they could meet as finalists, when Yuuri would have already proven to himself and the world that he was worthy. He wanted to get at least one gold medal going into the final to improve the chances of Victor taking notice of him and watch closely his short program, which would be heavily inspired in Victor's step sequences. After finishing in the top three, Yuuri would go hide in his room and maybe go out close to midnight to walk because he would be too nervous to sleep and he would meet Victor by chance in the hallway because he couldn't sleep either thinking of Yuuri's program. They would laugh awkwardly, take a walk together, talk about their dogs and dreams and not about skating for some reason. Yuuri would tell Victor about his parent's onsen and invite him in the off-season, Victor would say he'd be there, and even bring Makkachin with him. They would go back, wish each other good luck and finally fall asleep. Victor would win gold, of course, but Yuuri would be a close second —a very close second— and Victor would be intrigued and fascinated and would want to keep in touch with Yuuri. They would go to the banquet together, dance, plan future ice shows and Victor's visit to Hasetsu. It would be the best day ever.

Things definitely didn't go according to plan... any of the plans, except they kind of did if he thought about it. Life is funny like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fanboy Yuuri gives me life.


	3. First Kiss

Their first kiss would be under the stars, or as close as manageable. He definitely would have to wait for a clear night. It would start as a normal day and become a special one by the end. 

They would go at night to an open ice rink right after working hours, Yuuri would make sure to rent it for an hour one way or another, or they could go to a rink with windows big enough to let the stars shine through.  
“I have a surprise for you, Victor”, he would say while leading him by the hand through the streets that were just waking up in the twilight.  
Victor would be so intrigued, Yuuri would be so much more excited because of that. He wouldn’t even let his brain talk him out of the plan.  
“The ice rink?”, Victor would ask bemused once they reached their destination. “Not that I don’t love seeing you skate, Yuuri, but we were here just a few hours ago”.  
“It was too crowded back then”, he would say hiding his face just a little.  
“You’ve been hiding something from me!”, Victor would say excited while hugging him. He would know him so well.  
He would be right too, of course he would. They would enter the rink, Yuuri would put on his skates and go to the center of the ice. “I’ve been working for a while on this”, he would say and skate a new program about their story together that would include a quad flip (sometimes it was a quad axel, that detail depended on Yuuri’s mood). Victor would be so moved and at a loss for words that he would skate towards Yuuri and kiss him. It would be a perfect intimate moment, just the two of them under the shining sky.

In some way, the lights of the rink ceiling seemed like stars at the moment. The flashing of dozens of cameras also seemed like twinkling celestial bodies right then. In truth, Yuuri completely forgot about his plans. He had been waiting for the right time to unveil his surprise for Victor, it had been nagging him for weeks. In the middle of that particular performance, though, all plans went out the window and he just jumped. It went pretty well to be an act of impulse too. And then, he saw Victor running towards him and he forgot where they were and what was happening, he just knew he needed to reach him. When Victor jumped towards Yuuri, there were only the two of them in the world: no judges, no competitors, no crowd, just them and the ice when they finally stopped falling. It was perfect and intimate, just as he had always dreamed of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've clearly never been to an ice rink. Don't let that ruin Yuuri's plans.


	4. Amulets

Whenever the Tanabata festival came around he couldn’t help thinking what it would be like if Victor was there that year. Yuuri would help him with his yukata, which would take the longest time because Victor would be ticklish and also love to get even, so they would end having a pillow fight before deciding to call truce and finally go out. Yuuri would take him to the best food stalls, they would go play some games, drink a little and watch the fireworks. Yuuri would tell him the story of the two lovers destined to see each other just once a year, if they were lucky, and Victor would be so touched that he would like to have a way to promise Yuuri they would never be apart if he could help it. Yuuri would buy him two amulets and take him to write his wish and tie it to the bamboo. 

At New Year's he always imagined going to the temple with Victor, asking for both of them to have a good year, asking for more time together, thanking for how much they already had had. They would buy good luck charms and spend the day together, just the two of them and his family.

Every year he went without him he still hoped. He bought his charm and thought “Maybe next year.” 

For all the fantasies he had of festivals with Victor, he never thought they would find themselves fulfilling that particular dream at a Christmas market in Barcelona. The setting was so similar, though, that Yuuri couldn’t help but start looking for some kind of amulet he could buy for both of them, just like he had always wanted. The stalls didn’t have anything that met his needs, however. 

When he saw the jewelry store, he saw it as a sign. Maybe they would have something more amenable to what he was looking for.

He always pictured themselves sharing amulets at a shrine in Japan on a special date, hoping for happiness for the year to come. A great church in the middle of Barcelona behind a chorus on the eve of the Grand Prix Final hoping for a life together seemed like a fair equivalent somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been two years and I still can't.


	5. Bento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor has a wish of his own.

Yuuri loved imagining himself doing things for Victor, finding ways of surprising him, but there was one thing that he always dreamt Victor would do for him.

Whenever the season of picnics under blooming cherry trees arrived, he imagined Victor showing up out of nowhere to ask him on a date under the trees. He would already have everything they needed, from the food to the blanket. They would go hand in hand to a tree that would’ve caught Victor’s eye. Victor would be very excited to learn it was actually Yuuri’s favorite. They would sit down next to each other and Victor would take out a couple of bentos that he would’ve prepared with his own hands and everything would be delicious.

Despite having arrived during cherry blossoms season to Hasetsu, Victor and Yuuri never had the chance to go on a picnic while they were there. Mainly because, back then, Yuuri was either trying his hardest to regain his competition weight or avoiding Victor as much as he could. The following season they were already in Russia and getting ready for the World Team Trophy. They were also working as hard as ever trying to get a head start on routines and planning ice shows. Yuuri never even thought about the cherry blossoms. Having spent 5 years abroad already, he was used to missing them. Victor had other ideas, though. 

Once he realized they wouldn't have time to return to Japan, not even for a short trip under the pretense of an interview or photoshoot before competition because the Russian Federation wouldn’t approve of it, he started looking for options. At first, he had thought of getting some Russian almond trees. At first sight they were similar enough: the blooms were pink-red and came out in spring. In the end, he found them too short for the full effect. They were nice for having in their garden if they got a house one day but they were not cherry blossoms. He wanted to get as close as possible to the experience. It was something he had dreamed of since he stepped down from the airplane the year before, but nothing seemed to live up to what he had envisioned until one day when he arrived to the rink and opened his locker.  
Someone had left him a brochure of the St. Petersburg Botanical Garden with a calendar of activities for May and, circled in red, he saw they were having a sakura matsuri festival on the 13th and 14th of the month! It did not say if reservations were needed but he decided to call anyway. Yakov's mood was well worth it when he arrived to the ice a few minutes late.

Keeping the surprise from Yuuri was harder than he expected, especially when they started making plans for after the competition. Victor thought Yuuri could stay in Japan with his family while he went back to Russia for a few days to deal with coach stuff and then back to Yuuri, it would change once again the plan and they would officially miss the cherry blossoms that year, but it seemed sensible. Yuuri told him they could go back together for the ice shows and stay there for a few days, it would be better that way. Victor was happy that the plan was still an option then. 

Keeping the surprise while making preparations for the bento Victor was decided to cook was even harder.  
He managed to schedule a quick cooking lesson online with Mari, Hiroko and Toshiya one afternoon while Yuuri was with Lilia.  
"So, you decided to go with Yuuko's idea?", Mari asked while Victor took out everything he would need. He was actually at Lilia's just in case Yuuri came back earlier or he took longer than expected with his project. Fortunately, Yurio was not around to make fun of him.  
"Yuuko? I haven't talked to her in a while", he said surprised.  
Mari smiled. "We know, she's very upset with you", Victor's eyes went big as he started panicking a little. "I'm kidding, but Yurio did tell her about how you wanted to surprise Yuuri and how you were having a hard time, so she went online and found about the botanical garden. Didn’t he tell you?”  
“He just left me a brochure. I should’ve guessed it had been him. I’ll make sure to thank them both. So, where do we begin?”, he said, excited to finally learn how to make a bento for the love of his life.

When Yuuri realized what they were doing once the day finally came and they arrived to the botanical garden, his eyes were huge. He wouldn’t stop hugging Victor and thanking him for the surprise. He almost cried when he saw the cherry tree fully in bloom. He couldn’t hold it in any longer when Victor took out the bentos.  
“I’ve dreamt of this since high school”, he said while wiping away his tears. “I can’t believe you did all this, Victor”.  
“Anything for you, Zolotse”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you look at the calendar, you'll realize that they would've been in Japan for a competition at the time of the cherry blossom season but I had already found about the festival at Russia and was married to the idea, so I had them take a few more flights. Sorry! Also, I have no idea if you can take your own food to the botanical garden's festival but it took me so long to find the information for this that I don't care if you can't. Besides, this is Victor Nikiforov we're talking about!


	6. Button

When high school graduation started looming in the horizon and Yuuri’s days were full with training, exams, and preparations for going overseas to Detroit, he still found the time to daydream about Victor showing up on the last day of school to congratulate Yuuri for having finished, to tell him how much he was looking forward to skating against him the following season, his first full Senior season, and to ask him -shyly- for his second button. Yuuri would be surprised that Victor knew about that particular tradition but would oblige right away.  
‘I have been researching all I can about Japan since I saw you at Junior Worlds last year’, he would say. ‘And I really wanted to have something that has been so close to your heart. Just as you have been close to mine since then’.

Yuuri never got the chance to give him his second button back then, of course. Though he did cut it before going to school just in case. He never knew how many hearts he had broken when he arrived with his jacket already incomplete, and was sure he had saved himself the embarrassment of not having been asked in the first place. He never knew either that the reason why Yuuko had told him to give her and Takeshi the remaining ones before arriving to school had been to diffuse a potential war among at least ten people who Yuuko had heard plotting for a week. Hiroko had been very happy for her son when she saw him arrive that afternoon without any buttons.

A few weeks after arriving to Russia he found an envelope with the button he had kept. He thought he had lost it ages before. He thought for a moment about fulfilling his wish but found the idea too silly and began to put it back where he had found it. Victor decided at that moment that he looked too cute going through his things on the floor to pass the chance of putting his arms around him and ask him what he was doing. Yuuri blushed but opened his palm to show him. Victor was confused for a moment and then smiled that smile that only Yuuri got to see and that made his heart skip a beat every time.  
‘Yuuri! Is that from your high school uniform? Please, tell me it is!’ Victor said while holding him tighter.  
‘You know about that?’ Yuuri’s heart started beating faster.  
‘Of course, I know. I’ve been reading all about Japanese traditions ever since Sochi!’  
How had Yuuri gotten so lucky? ‘Of course, you did’, he smiled. ‘Would you keep this for me?’, he said placing the button on Victor's right palm.  
‘Right next to my heart’, he answered and hugged him tighter before kissing him on the corner of his mouth.

The following time they found themselves in front of reporters Morooka happened to be there and couldn't help but making a mention when he saw the pin Victor had made with the button. 'That is a very nice accessory you have there. It's new, isn't it?' 

Victor smiled to him 'It is! A very special present from my Yuuri from his school days', he said and winked.  
Morooka chuckled 'I see. Very special indeed.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so cheesy! Sorry, not sorry.  
> Also, I love heartbreaker!Yuuri.


	7. Duet

Back when they were children, having noticed how talented Yuuri was and how much he enjoyed dancing, his skating teacher had considered pairing him and Yuuko for competitions. Pair dancing was popular and he thought it would give them better exposure if they decided having a career on the ice. Both kids had other ideas, though. While they enjoyed practicing together, the preferred the idea of performing on their own. Yuuri didn’t want to lose the freedom he felt when he skated alone. Yuuko wanted to take the name of the 'Ice Castle Madonna' to international fame, to hold her own against the Russian wonders. So, they stayed in singles.

There were times, however, when they practiced ice dance routines just for fun, Takeshi took part of those as well. At the end of those sessions Yuuri couldn’t help falling asleep imagining how it would be to dance on the ice with Victor. He wondered who would do the lifting, who would lead... sometimes he even imagined costumes for him to match the ones he saw Victor wear for his exhibitions. It was a fun way to pass the time when he couldn’t focus on anything else, but he never actually thought of it becoming a reality.

When they decided to change Victor’s program to a fit the two of them, it all started as a way of having fun too. He was almost certain that they both had had the very same idea at once, and didn’t take long to actually try it.

Yuuri had always loved Stammi Vicino. It had struck a chord from the very moment he had seen it. As he had tried to learn the program on his own, he had wondered if it was talking to him or if he was just projecting his own hopes and desires into it. Later, not only had it allowed him to recover his childhood friendships but it had also delivered the love of his life to his door. Every program in the world was designed to evolve as the season went on, and it was always sad to say goodbye to one, but Stammi Vicino seemed to have the grace of evolving over and over again, acquiring new forms and meanings, adapting to new circumstances from beyond the ice. Yuuri loved it. He loved how it had allowed him to take part of the story and, later, how it had made space for both him and Victor. He loved how it flowed and allowed them to change from leading to being led. As soon as they had decided to transform it for both of them to perform it, it had just changed, as if it had been waiting to show its true personality from the very beginning.

When Yuuri stepped on the ice at the gala of the GPF, he felt beyond excited to finally show that true form to the rest of the world. And they did.

Over a year before Victor had pleaded for someone to hear his call, months later Yuuri had answered, and now... now both of them finally met on the ice having heard each other’s call. They danced for all to see but, mostly, they danced for themselves and it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need to see a full version of that duet, Mappa, pretty please.


	8. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxious Yuuri is anxious. Just little heads-up of Yuuri doubting himself.

Before Celestino came to his life, Yuuri half expected to be scouted for Yakov Feltsman’s team. It didn’t really make sense, everyone knew he only trained Russians. Still, he hoped. 

He worked as hard as he could every day, as long as he could, he danced and trained until every part of him hurt in hopes of improving just enough to catch someone’s eye. His hard work gave him win after win on the ice. Not always first place but always on the podium. And every time he thought: "maybe if a tweak it a bit more, they’ll come."

Celestino arrived before the Russians and it was time for Yuuri to face the truth. He sat down with Minako and his parents one night to go over his options. While there had been quite a few offers from other coaches, most from Japan, Celestino’s was the most comprehensive. It would allow him to get a career and see the world, it would help him be more comfortable in the international scene if he had foreigner friends, it would improve his English and broaden his horizons. It would give him a little more freedom. So, he went and, for the most part, thought it had been a good decision.

There were dark days, of course, when he would insist it was the worst thing he had ever done, wasting so much time and effort from everyone. On those days he also wondered if the Russians had seen his weakness before him and if that was why they had never come no matter how much effort he had made. Then he scolded himself for thinking so wrongly of Celestino, who also worked hard on his behalf and had faith in him, and Celestino was no fool so he had to have a point. But then he wondered if he hadn’t been tricking everyone, including himself, all along. Those days were rather difficult. Still, he kept going, trying his best.

When Victor finally arrived to the onsen it certainly wasn’t the Russian coach Yuuri had envisioned all his life, but he wasn’t about to complain.

Having Victor as a coach was very different of whatever he could’ve envisioned. He was strict and nitpicky, but didn’t have the tools to express what he wanted Yuuri to change or how to do it. His discipline spoke at length of Yakov’s school; his corrections were all his. It was interesting, to say the least. Managing to leave his feelings on the side while they were on the ice had been surprisingly easier than he thought I would be too.

When they finally went back to Russia, together, it was all Yuuri had dreamt so long ago and more. Yakov’s team head embraced him instead of shunning him out for being the competition, Yakov himself sometimes yelled corrections at him despite not being his coach, Lilia had graced him with time at her studio, Yuri was a great training partner, Mila and Georgi had taken him under their wing to show him all things Russian with and without Victor, and Victor... Victor was with him every step of the way instead of being on the side while Yuuri gathered the courage to talk to him. He was already his partner on and off the ice. All the hard work had finally paid off.


	9. Mornings and Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are both so lucky and they know it.

A little after he became Phichit’s roommate, he saw him treading on his way to the bathroom: eyes closed, hair a mess, no makeup, brain not fit for speaking English yet. It was amazing how much he changed after a shower and his first cup of tea... those were the times, before either of them became dependent on coffee to function. He smiled at how close that meant they had become and his brain couldn’t help but wonder how Victor looked in the mornings.

He wondered if he was a morning person or a night owl like him, if his hair stood up in all directions or get tangled, or if it was perfect all the time. He wondered what he liked to drink in the mornings, if he only drank coffee or if he liked tea. He really hoped he was not one to put jam as a sweetener. He imagined Victor getting up to run with Makka before having breakfast. He wondered if he called his parents before training or if he called them late at night. He thought about him carefully planning every part of his day to train as most as possible. He wondered if he had a diary.

For a while Yuuri tried to become a morning person, partly to make his own life easier, partly because he didn’t want Victor to think bad of him when they met. Phichit tried to help but his system turned against him after one week. Trying to go to bed earlier meant he didn’t have real time to unwind, so he felt all he was doing was working and it had a toll on him. In the end Phichit told him not to worry, he was sure Victor would love him as the night owl he was, just like he himself did. Yuuri hoped he was right.

And he was, of course.

There were few things that made Victor’s morning more perfect than seeing his sleepy Yuuri smiling at him from bed when he got up to begin his routine. He loved that he had trouble getting up early because that gave him the time to prepare him some tea and breakfast. To be fair, normally breakfast was a protein shake because it was appropriate and simple, but there were days when he could get up and make him blini or French toast, and see how his face lit up first when he saw the food and then when he took the first bite. Víctor cherished those days. Having some time for himself before the day properly started was also a bonus. He could sit in bed and just breathe for a few moments while watching Yuuri at his most peaceful, he could stretch and have some time with Makka, he could make plans. And then, after Yuuri’s system was back online, he could just be with him. He loved how having that sleeping schedule meant that most days Yuuri needed some kind of nap after lunch, which was how he sometimes ended falling asleep during photo shoots. Victor couldn’t be luckier.

Their night routine also seemed to follow some mystical plan because it allowed them to keep each other company after dinner reading or watching something on TV. And when Victor decided to call it a night, Yuuri could enjoy some time alone playing games, playing his keyboard or talking to his friends on the other side of the world. When he also decided it was time to sleep, he always went to bed trying not to disturb victor but he always felt Yuuri’s presence and pulled him to his side to hold him tight. It made Victor feel so safe and happy.

Now, Yuuri can never believe his luck when he remembers he gets to see the love of his life first thing in the morning and last thing at night every single day. He gets to have breakfast with him, work with him, relax with him... he also gets to hold him when he’s having a bad day and be held when it’s his own turn to be attacked by his brain. There are nights when he stops playing because Victor sleeping distracts him and he just stays there, next to him, seeing how pretty he is and marveling at how happy they are before falling asleep. There are other nights when his eyes simply won’t stay closed and he doesn’t want to get up and risk waking Makka or Victor up, so he just stays there in the dark, listening to their breathing, combing Victor’s hair with his fingers, and sometimes it works, it calms him enough. Sometimes Victor senses his distress and wakes up to comfort him. And there are rare occasions when Yuuri stays up until daylight comes and he gets to see Victor wake up, his hair sticking out in all directions, his eyes still sleepy, his coordination not quite there yet and he remembers the times when he got to see Phichit that way and wondered about his future and dreamt about the possibilities, and now he’s here, living them, being with the love of his life finally having reached him and choosing not to let go and everything feels better, he feels at peace, and the worries from the previous night don’t seem as important anymore.


	10. Tadaima

Moving away from home means taking a bit of your family with you. Moving to another country means taking your country’s ways of life. Yuuri loved thanking for food before eating, congratulating people on their good work of the day and, of course, announcing he was leaving or getting back home even when there was no one to answer him. He felt it was important either way.

He did it when he was alone on his dormitory, and continued to do it once Phichit arrived and became his roommate. They considered start saying it in English but they soon arrived to the conclusion that there was too much English in their lives already. Their space would be a little oasis where they would just throw expressions in their own languages and eat their food when they missed home, and make fun of forks just because. So Yuuri kept saying tadaima every time he returned and it didn’t take long for Phichit to start doing it too. It made Yuuri happy. It made it feel like home.

It surprised Yuuri when he heard Victor say it for the first time. He may have blushed as he answered him. He had never thought about it before but he soon added to the list getting to hear Victor announce his arrival home as much as he could. As the months passed, the thrill didn’t seem to stop.

When they moved back to Russia, Victor opened the door and stepped inside first prompted by an excited Makkachin that wanted to get reacquainted with the space after being so long away. He turned expectant to see Yuuri take his first step inside their new home. He reached for his luggage, which he had offered to do when they were at the airport, since Yuuri had traveled all day and was tired, surely, but Yuuri had insisted on taking it himself so he could walk Makka. Victor gave in just this time. 

Yuuri’s brain hadn’t completely caught up with the fact that he was no longer in Japan and, since he was so used to speaking Japanese in front of Victor even if he didn’t always understand him, as he entered the flat, he may have said “ojama shimasu” without thinking. Being the very first time he was there, it came out as a reflex, but Victor —sweet and wonderful victor— was quick to tell him with his big heart smile as he lifted his arms to show him the space “No, no, Yuuri, this is home. Tadaima!”  
Yuuri stopped surprised, smiled a little smile full of happiness and confidence and nodded “Tadaima!”  
“Okaeri, Zolotse”, Victor said back.


	11. Hair

Yuuri loved Victor’s hair: how shiny it was, how it moved as he went around the ice, how it looked when he jumped... he bet it was the softest thing ever and all through his teen years he would’ve given anything to be able to touch it just once.

For a while, he had for a hobby to read and watch hairdressing tutorials, mainly of braids, while wondering if Victor would let him do his hair if they were to become good friends. One of his lists was, in fact, of his favorite styles so he wouldn’t forget. 

He never saw The Haircut coming.

He was distraught, he cried for days after reading the news and before bracing himself to see Victor’s new look. Chris may have been the one to convince him to see. It shouldn’t have surprised him that it suited him, that now he looked like a prince more than a fae. He liked it. Still, having lost the opportunity of braiding the long hair, hurt. He thought of tearing the list from his notebook but kept forgetting. 

A few days before the Kyushu tournament, Victor decided they deserved a day off to enjoy the beach. They got to go swimming, to play with the sand and run around with Makkachin. Yuuri took Victor to the double showers at the end of the day so he could rinse the sand off and found himself with Victor’s hands on his hair, insisting that it would be easier if they helped each other. Yuuri decided to play along and tried to clean Victor’s hair while laughing. It was not as helpful as Victor had first thought but neither objected. That was the first time Yuuri got his wish, though he was having too much fun to notice.

That same night was the first time Victor got to touch Yuuri’s hair with permission. He asked if it would be alright for him to do Yuuri’s hair for the competition. Yuuri blushed but readily turn around so Victor could get to work. Victor might have blushed too. 

He took his time combing Yuuri’s hair. It was thick and malleable, it didn’t tangle as much as his own and didn’t seem to need as much product to stay in place. Victor tried a few styles despite knowing he was just going to repeat what Yuuri had done for Onsen on Ice. He loved how Yuuri closed his eyes, fully trusting Victor. It made his heart swell.

After that day it was rare for either of them not to be threading their fingers though the other’s hair when they were lying in bed or watching tv or getting out of the onsen and helping each other dry their hair. It was such a small action, so full of love.

As Yuuri’s hair started getting longer Victor found himself first having trouble to make it stay the way he wanted and second wanting to style it in new ways. He started wondering how Yuuri would look like with a ponytail, with braids, with a ballet bun! He wondered and wondered but it wasn’t long enough yet to try any of it. He hoped Yuuri wouldn’t decide to cut it before he could.  
Without thinking he started doing little braids and space buns when they had some free time. Feeling Victor’s fingers through his hair always made Yuuri space out a little, so it took him a while to realize what he was doing. It took him less time to ask him if he could do the same.

“I think my hair is a little longer than yours nowadays but I think it could still work... maybe?”   
Víctor smiled that smile that always made Yuuri melt. “It’s been so long. I’d love it”.

Yuuri finally got his wish, even if he would probably never be able to complete the hairstyles list. He got to play with Victor’s hair whenever he liked to. He had been right: it was the softest thing ever.


	12. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course.

It took Yuuri the longest time to admit to himself he had a crush on Victor. It took way longer to say it out loud. Before acknowledging it he only hoped to meet him and face him in competition. Afterwards, he started dreaming of becoming more than friends. Finally, one night, he saw their wedding for the first time. It had come as such a surprise to him, but it was a happy one.

He saw them getting married near the onsen, both wearing wedding kimonos, their family and friends happy for them, their dogs wearing bows around their necks. It was a bit fuzzy really but the feeling was very clear and it never left Yuuri on the years to come.

Over the years the wedding changed many times. Sometimes it was at the onsen, sometimes in Russia, sometimes there were two weddings. There were the weddings where they both wore traditional Japanese clothing, weddings where they wore the other’s traditional clothing, and weddings with Russian attire. All in all, Yuuri preferred to imagine both of them in nice suits.

After they started dating, he wondered if he dared to hope or if what they had would be just for a few months until the GPF. There came a point when Yuuri decided he would go with Victor wherever he went if he wanted them together, even if he had to stop skating to do so. He never thought he would be the one to propose, not until he saw the rings. Everything up to that point had seemed like the result of fate, of an improbable event after improbable event. The wedding, though, he wanted them to actually plan for that.

Of course, his life had always chosen to go on a path just different enough from what he envisioned. He supposed that was why he made such a good match with Victor.

After all the preparations, the choosing of the perfect flowers, the perfect colors, the perfect clothes, Yuuri realized none of that was truly important. The only thing that mattered when the time came was seeing Victor almost bouncing with energy from the other side of the room while the waited for the music to begin so they could walk at the same time towards the altar. They had decided to meet in the middle. Neither of them wanting to wait still for the other to enter. This way fit them better. They started walking just a bit faster as they became nearer to each other, to the amusement of their guests, and held hands as soon as they could. 

Víctor sighed. “Finally! I’ve waited so long for this.”  
“I’ve waited longer”, Yuuri teased.  
He chuckled. “It’s a good thing neither of us has to wait any longer then. Ready?”  
He nodded. “Let’s do this.” He smiled.

Víctor kissed Yuuri’s ring one last time before being allowed to kiss the man himself and then turned towards the altar. They took the last few steps hand in hand, ready to enter their new life together. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
